1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to workspace and domestic spatial organization. The present invention more particularly relates to dual or multi-functional wall, panel and door designs.
2. Description of the Background Art
The prior art and related art includes panel systems with specified uses and stowaway elements. These prior art designs fail to offer a full range of modularity to enable the reconfiguration of a wall, door or panel to offer dual or multifunctional utilities to optimally meet the changing desires of building inhabitants, occupants, workers or visitors.
There is therefore a long felt need to provide a panel system that includes modular components and enables configuration and reconfiguration of the door or separation panel to better address the desires of building inhabitants, occupants, workers and/or visitors.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will be set forth in the description that follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the present invention.